


Grief is the Cruelest Thing

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, Depression, Desperation, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Tess sadly dies, Harry is struggling to cope without her. I a drunk haze, he decides that he needs to be with Tess again. Even if it means taking his own life...





	Grief is the Cruelest Thing

He just loved her too much.

That was all. There was no other reason he’d be so upset. Ever.  
He tucks little Jesse into bed, before planting a soft kiss on her head.  
“It’ll be okay, sweetie,” he assures. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”  
He exits the room, stumbling down the stairs to his personal lab.  
His and Tess’s lab actually.  
He takes a medium-sized flask out of one of the drawers. It was full, right to the top.  
Harry takes one sip, two, three, a few glugs, then suddenly the whole thing is gone.  
The alcohol suddenly becomes part of him, stumbling all over the room, to do just one thing.  
Work.  
Almost lazily, Harry takes a handful of harmful chemicals from one of the drawers. He wasn’t looking at what he was doing. It almost looked like a character in a video game, as he started aimlessly but carefully mixing them all together in a small vial.  
A while passes, and Harry has made an entire stash of this hybrid compound, each in it’s own separate vial, on the desk.  
There was a small closet at the far end of the room, which Harry hastily opens, to find a stunt mannequin, with wires, linked from its arm to a screen.  
Once the screen is switched on, the model almost comes to life. The screen shows a realistic human pulse, the kind that you’d find in hospitals.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Harry drunkenly takes out a jet injector from it’s side, placing one of the deadly vials inside it.

 _Beep beep. Beep beep_.

He hesitantly positions it over the mannequin's arm.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

It was almost as if he was angry, as if he was desperate, and he pulls the trigger.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

That sound. The sound Harry listened to. That discorded sound he heard when he lost her.

Then, Harry for a second turns sober. Clouded with realisation. It hit him just then, and when it did, it hit him hard.  
Tess was gone. And there was nothing he could ever do to bring her back.  
The alcohol inside him steers him once again, picking up another vial and replacing the empty one in the jet injector.

This one. This wasn’t another experiment.

This was for him.

He shakily positions the small needle over his wrist, lingering ever so slightly over from the trigger.  
Harry desperately listens for his heartbeat, yearning for the moment it would stop, and he could be with Tess again.  
His breathing pattern becomes uneven. So many parts of him wanted this, but something inside him tells him to stop.  
“Daddy!”  
Everything suddenly focused. The thoughts in his head were driven off by the sound of his daughter’s voice.  
He angrily throws the jet injector to the side watching it quickly fall to pieces.  
He rushes upstairs to find little Jesse in tears, clutching her duvet.  
“What’s wrong sweetie?” He asks, ever so softly.  
“I just miss her,” she sobs quietly.  
Harry strolls to sit beside her, wrapping her in his arms.  
“I miss her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY TO DO THIS TO HIM OMG MY POOR BABY HARRY T-T  
> Aww, but I'm pretty proud of that sweet ending bit with him and Jesse.  
> Don't forget to let me know if I could do anything better! ^^


End file.
